Wishes do come true
by TheShadowReaper117
Summary: Under revision. Will be updated again next week.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This story has undergone a complete rewrite. For those that read the original I hope you find this better. For those just starting I hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of final fantasy 7 and never will.

 **Chapter 1: New arrival**

I watched the credits rolling for the millionth time. I must have completed final fantasy 7 countless times but it never got old. While others will say they prefer other goes in the series I felt and will always feel that seven was the most fulfilling. The story, the characters, everything just sucked you in and made you feel a part of it all. I often wished that I could somehow enter final 7 and take the journey.

Thinking of how Aerith died and how all those people were crushed in sector 7 always made me wish I could somehow change fate. Yes I knew consequently I might make the story worse by altering it but those deaths were pointless and cruel. The credits finished and the main menu popped up.

I closed the game and my background picture of the final 7 crew stared back at me. Some might say I was a little obsessed with ff7. After all I had forged Sephiroth's masamune at home. It currently was mounted on the wall opposite me. How the hell Sephiroth could wield that thing with one hand was beyond me. I could barely use it with two hands.

I got up and headed to the bathroom. As gamers I'm sure you know that toilet breaks aren't a high priority. I rinsed my hands after and splashed some of the icy water on my face. The water clung to my Tony Stark beard making it glisten slightly in the light. I grabbed a piece of hair and pulled it down my forehead. It stopped about half way to my eyebrows. _Still a while before team next haircut._ I thought. Whenever it reached my eyebrows I knew it was time to cut it. My hair curls when it gets too long and I can't stand it!

My brown eyes had red streaks around them. I had been awake till almost 3 am after all. _I'll bath later._ I headed to bed for some much needed sleep. I switched the fan above my TV on and fell into the bed. Rummaging in the cargo pants I had on I grabbed my phone and earphones. I clicked play and chuckled to myself as I heard the Deadpool/Moana mash up start.

 _Meet my two girls. Let's be clear. Yes it's me! Dwyane Johnson. Eyes up here. I know it's a lot. The black, the red but it's to hide the blood when you're all dead! So, what can I say except I'm Deadpool! With my swords, these guns you'll die! You better pray, it's ok. I'm Deadpool!_ I sang along, mentally picturing the video that went with it.

Before the song had even finished I was lights out. Considering the song is only a minute I must have been more tired than I thought. I found myself in a dream of ff7. The game was just starting and the logo came up. Only for some reason I WAS the green comet. Or rather I was inside it. When the comet met the ground I opened my eyes and saw darkness. _What a weird dream._ I thought and shut my eyes again.

"Wake up!" a voice said urgently.

I groaned. _Not enough sleep._ "Go away." I said swatting the air like I was fending off a mosquito.

I felt a chill creep over my body. I groped around trying to find my covers which I had somehow ended up on top of. _Where the hell are these fucking covers?_ It suddenly dawned on me that someone had spoken to me. I lived alone so there shouldn't be anyone there. My heart started to quicken as adrenaline started pumping through my body. _Someone is in my house! Is this a robbery? No if it was a robbery they wouldn't tell me to wake up._

I opened my eyes and turned to my right where I keep an 8 inch knife that I got for my 21st in my headboard draw. My hand connected with what felt like plastic bags. _What the fuck?_ Letting my eyes adjusted I saw I had connected with a trash bag. _What is going on here?_ I looked around quickly. _Where the fuck is my house!?_ I was lying on a pile of rubbish bags in what appeared to be an alley. I tried to make sense of what I was seeing but my brain was still half asleep.

"Come on. We need to get out of here." Came the same voice I heard earlier. I jumped as I had semi forgotten that there was someone next to me. I found myself face to face with an elderly man who was fidgeting with his rag of a shirt.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Right now I didn't care if I was disrespectful. I wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

"My name is Dave." He replied holding his hand out. I watched it shaking slightly as he tried to keep it in place. Having been almost stabbed before when I almost shook hands with a homeless guy before, I made no move to shake his.

"Ok 'Dave'. Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on here? Where the hell am I?" I asked harshly.

"Easy kid. I mean you no harm but they will if we don't get out of here quickly." Dave said quietly.

 _Is this guy mental or something? Who is 'they'?_ I looked Dave over suspiciously and asked, "Which one of my friends put you up to this? Adrian? Mahmud?" _If any of them is behind this messed up prank I am going to kill them!_

Dave shook his head. "I've never met any of your friends. First I saw you was when you appeared here in a flash of green light. Scared the crap out of me. That was about 20 minutes ago." He looked up and down the alley, "Listen I will answer all your questions later but we need to move now!"

The wind blew and I heard voices. Roughly 6 men if I guessed correct. _If this is some hidden camera show or scare tactics then they had better come out quick. I'm getting tired of this shit!_ I could see Dave was getting more and more anxious by the second. _What the hell has got him so scared._

"Who are they?" I asked in a softer tone than before. I didn't want to be rude to the poor man as I always try to help the homeless even after the one tried to stab me. I was so confused and groggy that I needed answers fast.

"Local gang. They come round every week and take all our gil. They say 'it's for protection.'" Dave spat on the floor. "Bunch of thugs is all they are."

I could feel the anger rising as I took in his words. One thing I hated was people who took advantage of the weaker. Dave started to shuffle away as the voices grew nearer. I watched him for a second then shook my head. _This has to be a dream! I can't explain it any other way._ Though I tried to believe it was a dream I had a gut feeling I was wrong. The cold hard ground under me, the stench of all the trash I ad been lying amongst. Even the dirty smell that Dave gave off all suggested this was real.

With a grunt I stood up. My back aching from the position I had been sleeping in. I still had my cargo pants and black vest on. My phone and earphones were in the one pocket but that was all I had. The voices grew ever louder and I heard a cry behind me. I spun around and saw Dave slump to the floor clutching his side. A man stood above him holding a knife. _No!_ As I put two a and two together I gave a war cry and ran toward the man. He was going to pay!

The man grinned as he saw me coming and I felt something collided with my back. I winced in pain as the air left my lungs and I hit the dirt. My eyes watered as my back sent wave after wave of pain through my body. My old injury from work had resurfaced and was adding to the pain. I could hear the group laughing. _Oh these punks are going to get it!_ I rolled over and sprung up like I had been taught in karate. Before they could react I landed a kick to the one guy's face. Feeling his teeth shatter only motivated me more. As he groaned and clutched his bleeding mouth I side kicked another's knee backward. With a sickening crunch it shattered and he fell screaming in pain.

Alerted by my attack the others backed out of my reach. Or so they thought. Ten years of training karate had taught me how to close distance quickly and in only a single movement. I launched myself into the air and kicked caving my target's chest in. His lifeless eyes locked onto mine as he fell. _What have I done?_ I couldn't believe I had just taken a life. I had trained to defend myself and I always knew in a fight things can go wrong but the feeling of taking another human being's life left me feeling dirty. A stain on my soul.

In my moment of remorse they remaining 2 thugs grabbed my arms and pinned them. I could smell the alcohol on the breath. _Makes sense._ Their fingers cut into my arms painfully but I refused to show it. The man with the knife stepped forward.

"So you think you're a hero huh?" He punched me in the stomach. I grunted as the blow landed.

"You hit like a pussy!" I groaned through gritted teeth. My eyes never leaving the knife.

"Oh yeah? How about now?" I felt the knee collide with my jaw. Blood filled my mouth as I bit into my tongue and the insides of my cheeks. _This is most certainly NOT a dream!_

The force of his knee sent my crashing to the ground. I arched my back and cried out as I collided with the hard surface. _Better_.

"You're going to regret that." I said spitting out blood. The three thugs laughed. I kicked out the one's legs and kicked again as he fell. His neck snapped with a loud crack. I didn't feel any remorse this time. Now I wanted blood.

I got up slowly and watched the two remaining thugs. The leader looked pissed off but his crony looked like he was about to pissed himself. _He might run._ The leader said something I couldn't hear and the next second they both charged. I dropped into a fighting stance and waited. The scared one was slightly ahead of the leader. Despite his fear it didn't look like he was going to run. _Sorry mate._ I spun in a circle and kicked at his head. My foot connected hard and redirected the fast moving man head first into the wall. I heard a squish as he connected. His body slumped to the floor leaving a smeer of blood as he descended.

Searing pain shot across my back as I felt something sharp rip through my vest and into the flesh underneath. The leader smirked and backed away before I could retaliate. The pain made my eyes blurry but the adrenaline kept my mind alert. I narrowed my eyes and stared down the leader. _This fucker is going to die one way or another._

"Still think I hit like a pussy?" He taunted.

I gritted my teeth and snarled. My eyes flickered down and I saw a hilt amongst the trash bags to my right. _I'll take any weapon I can use against this asshole._ I dove to my right hearing the leader charge as I did. I grabbed the hilt and twisted my body. I swung as I fell amongst the trash. The resulting cry of pain and the sudden spurt of blood that hit my face indicated I had connected. Getting up quickly I heard the leader howling in pain clutching his arm. It was then I saw what had happened. His severed hand lay on the ground at my feet. Knife still in its tight grip.

 _Serves you right._ I left the leader still clutching his stub of an arm and checked on Dave. My heart sank as I saw the glassy stare in his eyes. I checked and confirmed there was no pulse. Hate rose and I turned back to the leader who was now kneeling on the floor. I marched over angrily and kicked him in the ribs.

"Why!?" I demanded.

He groaned and said something softly. I kicked again. "Louder! Why did you kill him?"

"He never payed the protection fee. All we wanted was his gil!" He cried.

I lifted the sword I had found and swung. His eyes filled with fear as he saw the blade approaching his neck. His bladder gave out and a pool of urine quickly formed under him. I stopped the blade an inch from his neck and dropped it to the side. _I am not God. No matter how much you deserve it I can't._

He looked up at me shocked that I hadn't finished him off.

"Go. Before I change my mind." I said coldly turning away from him.

"Thank you!" He cried as he ran past the bodies of his unconscious and dead comrades.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Feeling the adrenaline cease I began to feel the extent of my injuries. Tears of pain ran freely and I felt my legs turn to jelly. I dropped the sword and heard it clatter on the floor. I started to feel drained and I realised I was losing too much blood. I tried to lift my vest off to tie up my back but without the adrenaline I could barely lift my arms. _What have you gotten yourself into Bjorn?_

Darkness started to spread across my vision. I heard a voice unlike any I've ever heard. It was cold and cruel.

 _ **Pathetic weakling...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Not really much to say as I am reposting all 4 chapters at once. Hope you are enjoying this new version. I owe a lot to **screwygirl** for helping me fix this fic.

 **Disclaimer:** You know the story. Never have, never will own anything.

 **Warning:** For those that are just getting into the fic and in case chapter 1 wasn't a hint. This fic has a lot of swearing an graphic violence. If you are not into descriptive stuff like that then I suggest you back out of this story now. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 **Chapter 2: An unexpected meeting.**

 _ **Pathetic weakling...**_

 _Who the hell said that?_

 _ **...**_

 _Hello? Who are you?_

 _ **...**_

 _Answer me damn it!_

 _ **You are not worthy of my time...**_

 _What is that supposed to mean? Hey! I'm talking to you!_

No reply came. I had no idea how the voice belonged to but something about it made me wish I never found out. I was surrounded by a void. No pain, no anxiety, no feeling. _Am I dead?_ I wondered. I had heard from my mother and from a few other stories that when one has a near death experience, they feel calm and can see shadowy figures of your loved ones. There was nothing I that here. Darkness surrounded me and I wasn't exactly calm. _I can't be dead... but then where am I?_

I tried to open my eyes and a brief amount of light passed through before the darkness took me again. _Not dead then..._ The loss of emotions started to pass and I was getting nervous. I still had no idea what was going on. If the pain hadn't been real enough I would have put this down to a bad dream. _No. A nightmare._ My body refused to respond to any will I gave it to move.

Panic started to set in. _Am I paralysed?_ I am an engineer so if I was then my career and basically my whole life was over. A green light appeared in my mind and travelled through my body. _What the fuck is this!?_ I could feel my heart racing a million miles an hour.

 _ **Wake up.**_ A gentle voice said.

 _What the fuck? Another voice? Am I going insane!? Seriously SOMEONE tell me what the fuck is going on!_

My eyes snapped open and the light blinded me. I squinted as the light hurt my eyes. When it didn't hurt as much I opened my eyes more. I was in a room that much I could tell. The walls were a pale yellow with a few, I assume, home made pictures hanging on the walls. The room was quite small with only the bed that I was now on, a small chair in the corner and a closet on the opposite side.

 _Where am I?_ I tried to sit up but my body resisted. I was completely drained. I have had times where I have been hurt and had to take time off but I have never felt as weak as I did now. Every muscle screaming at me to stop I forced myself to roll onto my side. I miscalculated the size of the bed as I tilted off and saw the floor rushing to meet me. _Oh shit!_

I landed hard and groaned. _Not so smart dude._ Before I could force myself to move again I heard rushed footsteps. _Oh come on! Don't tell me I have to fight again!_ I hopes I was just jumping the gun and that I would be wrong. So far my experience in this strange situation hasn't been that pleasant. _I could really do with a break._

I heard the door open and someone gasp. The sound had a feminine touch to it. _Maybe this won't be so bad._ I heard the girl rush over to me and felt her soft, gentle hands on my shoulder. I tried my best to help her turn me onto my back as lying with your face in the floor wasn't very comfortable. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. A young woman dressed in a pink dress with a red short jacket crouched next to me. Her chestnut hair framed her beautiful face. My eyes widened as I stared into the green eyes of the impossible. _This can't be real!_

"Easy there. It's ok. You're safe." She said with a smile. Her voice was soothing and I felt a little calmer. "You were hurt pretty bad. You should rest."

Flashing back to my fight earlier I remembered I had been cut deep on my back. Searching with my mind I couldn't feel any injury there. _That's strange. Why is the pain gone?_

"T-t-thank y-you." I croaked. Regaining all my senses I realised my throat was parched. I tried to get up but she gently pushed me to a stop.

"Relax. Let me go get you some water. I'll be right back." She said cheerfully.

I watched her vanish around the doorway. _There is no way this is real! It has to be someone in cosplay or something. That can't be Aerith!_ I rested my head in my hands trying to fight the increasingly throbbing headache I was getting trying to make sense of this all. I remembered my strange dream of being in the comet of the final 7 logo. Dave and the leader of the thugs saying 'gil'. I looked at the doorway where the woman who looked like Aerith had come through. It all started to come together and I genuinely began to think I was going mad. _Am I in final fantasy 7!?_

I heard Aerith return and saw the glass of murky water she was holding. She sat down next to me and helped me drink. I grimaced as the vile tasting water hit my tongue but despite the taste I tried to down the whole glass in one go.

"Whoa not so fast!" Aerith said pulling the glass away.

I closed my eyes and did my best to ignore the taste lingering in my mouth. The cool wetness was welcome and I felt a little better physically. Mentally I was still doing gymnastics.

"Thank you." I said stronger this time. "You saved my life."

Her rosy cheeks pulled up as she smiled. "I saw you collapse in the alley as I was coming home. When I got one you, you had lost a lot of blood. I didn't think you would make it before I got here. We patched you up as best we could."

A movement at the door caught my attention and I looked to see Elmyra Gainsborough standing in the doorway. I gave her a weak smile.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and I stitched it closed as best I could but you should take it easy. Last thing we need is for the stitches to tear." Elmyra said gently.

"I'm deeply grateful. I owe you my life." I said humbled. _If Aerith hadn't found me I would be dead._ It was an unsettling thought especially if I was in the game. Would I die in real life if I die here? More questions to add to the puzzle.

"I'm Aerith and this is my mother, Elmyra." Aerith introduced even though I knew their names already. Hell I knew almost everything about them! "What's your name?" Aerith finished.

 _I could tell her my real name but if people in the real world suffer to pronounce it then I doubt anyone here will._ My gamer tag is ShadowReaper117 so perhaps I could make something up around that. I vaguely recalled there being a character in final fantasy 4 called Shadow so it would fit with the lore sort of.

"I'm Shadow. Pleased to meet you." I said lifting my hand to shake hers.

She took it and I felt a spark run through my body as we touched. Her hands were so soft it felt like I was holding feathers. My stomach clenched and I felt my cheeks start to burn. Staring back at me was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever met and naturally as the shy guy that I am I started to clam up a little. _So if I truly am in the game then I have just met the real Aerith. COOL!_

"Nice to meet you Shadow. Now come on, back on the bed. You need to get some rest." Aerith said in a commanding tone. I chuckled. It was strange but cute to see her bossing people around. I pulled on the little strength I had got back and lifted myself onto the bed. Aerith and Elmyra left the room and I closed my eyes. I heard the door open a second later and looked to see Aerith back inside. She was holding the sword that I had used to sever the thug's hand off.

"I almost forgot. I found this with you." She said. She leant it against the wall and backed out the room. "Get some rest." I heard her call as she walked away.

 _Get some rest my ass. How is anyone supposed to rest when they go to sleep and then wake up in what turns out to be a game and almost dies!?_ I was wide awake. My body demanded the rest Aerith said I needed but my mind was too active to respect my body's wishes.

I waited a few minutes then got up slowly. My strength was slowly returning but I thought it best to still take it slow. I picked up the sword and returned to the bed. I sat down and admired the blade. It had the look of a normal hand and a half sword but slightly bigger. What surprised me was that the whole blade and even the hilt itself was pitch black. Having forged blades of my own I knew this wasn't paint. The metal itself was black. I ran my finger along the edge. The blade was very keen and I winced as my finger sliced itself. _Fucking sharp!_ It was no blade I had ever made so where had it come from? I turned my attention to the hilt which had what looked like 2 scythe blades as the hilt. Thankfully they turned out to be blunt as I could imagine myself swinging the sword and cutting my fingers off on the hilt. At the end of the hilt I frowned.

A small red orb that looked very much like summon materia was attached to the blade with miniature scythe design blades as well. It was strange if it was indeed materia as there was no way to remove it and it wasn't in a slot like the game physics made out. I touched the orb. It had a coolness to it. Nothing happened otherwise. _Maybe it's not materia..._

I put the sword back against the wall and stared at it. In all the fantasy stories I had read and seen, the swords almost always had a name. Seeing the design I chuckled to myself. _Why not?_ I decided to call the sword 'Reaper'. A fitting name for the design but what made me chuckle was that it completed my gamer tag basically.

I still had a harm time believing what was happening to me. I had always wished I could take the ff7 journey and somehow I now had the chance. _I guess wishes do come true. Now I just need to figure out how to save all those people in sector 7 when the plate comes down._ I planned a lot of what I would try and change but one thing was always at the top. I stared at the door knowing that the one thing I wanted to change was somewhere in the house. _I will save you Aerith. Even if I have to die trying._

I woke up feeling a lot stronger. I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. I flexed my back and was surprised when I felt no pain. Feeling with my hand where the cut was supposed to be I felt a small bump. _A scar_. _I can live with that_. At least I wouldn't have to worry about the stitches tearing. I walked to the door and opened it. Like in the game I was in the room Cloud was supposed to stay in later. To the right was what I assumed was Aerith's room. _Where does Elmyra sleep?_ I wondered. The game never showed that.

I shrugged and headed downstairs. The staircase creaked on every step. _How the hell is anyone supposed to sneak out of here?_ When I entered the combined dining room and kitchen I found my two saviours having breakfast. They looked up surprised to see me there.

"Good morning Shadow. Are you feeling better?" Aerith asked after quickly swallowing her mouthful of food.

"Yes thanks." I replied awkwardly. The same feeling had returned from when I shook hands with her. _Damn it man! Just talk to her for crying out loud!_

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked inviting me to sit at the table.

My stomach grumbled in reply and she laughed. It was one of the cutest laughs I had heard. "I'll take that as a yes." She said chuckling. I smiled and took a seat opposite her. Elmyra brought a plate of... eggs? It looked a deep orange and had a strange smell. _What is this?_ Cautiously I ate some. It tasted like normal egg but a little bit tangier. Hunger took over and I quickly devoured the contents on the plate.

"Thanks." I said when I was done. It felt good to have a full belly again.

After a while, Aerith asked the question I have been dreading. "What happened?"

"I just got to Midgar and was looking for work. I took a wrong turn and found myself talking to an old homeless man. A group of thugs attacked us and killed the old man. I defended myself but obviously not too well. After that it's blank till I fell off the bed." I said. It was mostly the truth. "I'm just lucky you found me when you did."

"You're not from Midgar then?" Aerith asked.

I shook my head. _Actually I'm from another world where this one is just a game._ "I'm from up north. A small town called Icicle Village." It was the first place that came to mind. "Came here to try find better work. I was told there is a bar in sector 7. 'Seventh heaven' or something. Bars are supposedly the best place to find out about jobs." _Or so Skyrim and most fantasy games lead us to believe._

"Well I have a job for you if you're interested." She stated.

"I'm listening." I said sounding intrigued.

"Well I need to go and tend to the flowers at the church here in sector 5. It's the only place they seem to grow other than here. There are a lot of bad people as you found out in the area." She explained. _Can't argue there._ "So how about you be my bodyguard?"

 _Me? I thought that was Cloud's job._ I gave it a brief thought nd couldn't see any harm in it. I doubted me taking a job as a bodyguard would change the storyline. I nodded.

"I'm in."


End file.
